The Way Our Lives Never Should Have Been
by Ophir
Summary: Lemme know if you like this! Suiren and Shizuka are just your average 18 year old scientists. But the people they've made from some old DNA are most certainly not...
1. The Experiment Begins

by lieiavalon2044  
  
Um... Don't ask about this...It's based off a conversation with a friend...  
  
"Are you sure this'll work? We're trying something nobody's tried before, well, people have tried, but died in the process, and they were all much older and experienced than us! We're just two 16 year old girls with only 3 years of experience!" Suiren whispered, looking over at her friend, Shizuka.  
  
Shizuka looked up from the keyboard and computer screen to Suiren and a smirk flitted across her face. Suiren was looking at the teenage boy floating in a large tank of purple rather bubbly fluid. Shizuka smiled, knowing how to make her friend look away, and incredibly quickly.  
  
"Suiren, I thought that you were complaining yesterday because they don't have clothes." she said, turning away to look at the busy status board that monitored the boy's health, like his heartbeat, breathing etc. As soon as her words reached Suiren's ears, she turned, rubbing her eyes furiously as if to wash them out.  
  
"Shizuka, you're sick... Well, anyways, don't you think we don't have a very good chance to make these clones? The DNA we found was over 300 years old..."  
  
"I'd say it's working quite well by their progress. And remember, the DNA we found was amazingly unharmed, but some of the features they've developed do confuse me..." Shizuka replied, looking at the man in the tank in front of her.  
  
As far as she could tell because of the tank, his long hair was whitish silvery blue, he had gray fox ears and a furry tail the same shade as his hair. He also floated in the purple liquid, and like the boy there were various tubes attached to him to supply his body with nutrients.  
  
Suiren stepped further back from the tank, still facing the other way when Shizuka came over to check on the boy. He was also strange, counting the black dragon tattoo on his right arm and purple third eye that was almost always closed in the middle of his forehead. Only when Suiren came close to the glass did it open and glow brilliant crimson. The only strange thing about his black hair was that it defied gravity and had a white star like outline smack dab in the middle.  
  
Shizuka pressed several buttons on the control panel (controlling the settings on both tanks when needed) turned, nodded to Suiren and left the room. Suiren sighed, still not turning around, walked to the door and she left, switching off the lights and closing the door.  
  
The room was now filled with a dim purple light, which cast eerie shadows and altogether with the entire mad scientist atmosphere it was kind of creepy. Light spilled in through the single curtained window, allowing a bright glowing silver sphere in the black sky to peer through. The silver beam was almost immediately cut off as the curtains shifted in an undetectable breeze. Then twin golden fires shone through purple liquid, the cat like pupils adjusting slowly to the unfamiliar light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shizuka yawned and sat up in her bed. She could have sworn she'd heard something shattering downstairs, but maybe it was just a part of the rather vivid dream she'd just had. She'd been in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by a dark forest filled with strange noises and plants even she didn't recognize. She shook her head to clear her mind, stepped out from under her bedcovers and shivered in the cold chill that penetrated her thin lilac nightgown. She grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself as quietly as she could. Suiren was just next door and once had complained about hearing a pin drop. She quickly and silently ran to the door, slipping on her slippers as she slipped out into the hallway before dashing down the stairs. She could never be too careful...  
  
Short, I know. It's just an experimental story and I wanna see if people like it. ^^ If they do... I'll continue it... ^^ I just need a couple of reviews and no flames please... It's too short to insult. 


	2. Purple Glass

Chapter 2  
  
The Way Our Lives Never Should Have Been  
  
By lieiavalon2044  
  
Shizuka stumbled down the rest of the stairs, her slippers slipping off her feet as she slid on a large section of wet tile. She slammed into the lab door, stumbling back as stars danced happily around her head. She shook them away and tore open the lab door, almost instantly blinking in horror. One of the two tanks was shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces floating in an immense puddle of purple liquid. She gasped and stepped forward quickly and carefully, avoiding as many of the glass pieces as possible, but jerked her foot back as soon as it touched the liquid.  
  
Shizuka managed to balance herself on one foot as she nursed the other, rubbing it to relieve the unpleasant burning sensation. Then she looked up and sighed. Liquid was still spurting from broken tubes and shattered glass was everywhere. The other tank seemed to be fine except for a small scratch that marred the otherwise shiny side. This would take a very long time to fix... And to explain to Suiren, who had been eager to be there when one of their two creations awoke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell am I?" a tall man with gray furry fox ears and wearing a white robes growled, looking around the room. He could smell that someone had been here recently and his tail swished back and forth in anger and frustration when he could find nothing. Excluding a closet full of clothes that fit him perfectly, though they were probably too big for some other person who had put them there in makeshift storage. All these clothes smelled different from the other clothes, like they'd been someone else's... But that didn't matter to the man. He just wanted to know where he was and why.  
  
He was in that closet now and what he was wearing wasn't really an actual robe, but a bathrobe that was stained lilac by the purple liquid which, to his annoyance, clung to his skin. He'd checked the rooms outside and found no one, but then he heard a loud thud from downstairs. He vanished from the closet, tying the cloth belt tightly around his waist, checked that the length of the robes was decent and went swiftly down the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to find out how the hell I got here and why I'm here in the first place!" he said angrily, jumping down stairs three at a time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shizuka leaned heavily against the far wall, and slid down to her knees. Nine months of hard work... All gone. Only half the credit still here, and he might escape like the other had. She found herself drifting into thought as of how a really tall man with grey fox ears and tail would fare in a city like this one, littered with nightclubs where innocent men often became lost. And usually never returned from those nightclubs filled with the stench of smoke and alcohol and homicidal sluts whose taste of dress was worse than Yura's. Which was why most men ventured into the clubs in the first place. Women also were lost in those places, not because of other women, but because of the men who lurked outside in shadows waiting for the innocent and weak to wander past, still disillusioned from the alcohol and the strong smoke that cluttered their minds... And these prowlers weren't picky about the gender of their prey as long as it bled.  
  
Shizuka hit herself hard, ignoring the pain when her head slammed back into the wall. She had known this town since she was little and she'd been taught one rather important life lesson for the innocent of this town. Be paranoid in any and all situations. She knew what the men were like who waited in shadows, mostly because her parents had left her in the middle of this horrible place. She had landed in an orphanage though, and even if it was absolutely horrible it was better than running away from people swinging sharp objects through the air at you, shouting things children aren't supposed to learn about until they were much older.  
  
Of course the years of torture in the orphanage had paid off some. She'd met Suiren there, and there'd been others besides her. Three perky children who were strange and entirely lost, just like Suiren and Shizuka had been there, and friends for years. In fact, it had been them, Kishi, Shiki, and Kuroki, who had given them their names of Shizuka and Suiren. Their friendship had lasted until she and Suiren were eight and the others were nine when Kishi, Shiki and Kuroki were adopted and taken away to live elsewhere. Suiren and Shizuka had stayed in the orphanage for a few more years until they could leave. Then they'd somehow gotten into genetic engineering. They couldn't explain how, but they had. Maybe it was because what their friends had always wanted to do when they were older.  
  
Shizuka gazed at the unbroken tank, the crack blurred by tears that lingered in her eyes, threatening to fall to the floor. She then looked back at the shattered tank and reminded herself why she really had gone into this particular project. She hadn't read the fine print. She'd thought it'd be something easy, like a fox or a cat. Only things that could really go wrong were... Lots of things. But not nearly as many as could be developed with humans. She'd never expected to create people and had been given enormous amounts of money that barely covered the cost of the equipment, so it hadn't done she or Suiren any good.  
  
"I never should have accepted this project... Then Suiren got dragged into this mess... " she whispered, pulling her knees up under her chin. Can't cry... Not allowed... She sobbed quietly, but held back most of the tears that blurred her vision.  
  
She was much too busy preventing herself from crying to hear anyone enter, not that she would have heard the silent footsteps of the fox eared man anyway. But one second she'd been getting ready to just let out all her confusion in one incredibly long cry, and the next second she'd been slammed hard against the wall, claws digging into her shoulder. She gasped and her free arm moved up instinctively when she felt cold sharp metal graze her neck, but it was forced down and both her wrists were held now in a strong cool grip.  
  
"Since you seem to be the only bitch I've found here, not to mention that your scent is everywhere, I suppose you may explain why I'm here..." the voice growled into her ear.  
  
Shizuka shivered and tried to think, but her mind was still clogged with anguish and confusion. And if her brain was working, it was working very incredibly slowly. She let out a small high pitched squeak when the blade, which shimmered purple, pressed harder against her neck, drawing a very fine line of blood. The man inhaled lightly, still close enough to the girl to hear her increased heartbeat and frantic breathing. He sniffed again and his fox ears flicked forward in interest as he eyed her neck hungrily, licking his lips when he saw the line of rich crimson staining the girls pale skin. Shizuka gulped nervously, holding back the irresistible urge to scream and panic as she pulled back from the man, which proved difficult to do because a wall was conveniently right behind her.  
  
She lost her control and let out a shrill cry when the man abruptly buried his face in her neck, pressing her hard against the wall. Her hands were pinned helplessly between his chest and her body and her head was forced up, making her feel absolutely helpless. The man pressed his body against hers to stop her struggling, which was annoying him, though only his ears and tail showed it with aggravated swishes. Then he inhaled again, smelling only her sweet blood which trickled over his cheeks and left tingling sensations after it flowed down his neck. He dug his claws deeper into the shoulder he held her by, feeling the pleasant sensation it caused as it flowed in red rivers down his fingers and dripped off his elbow.  
  
"Ah... So sweet......" he breathed, bringing Shizuka slightly away from the wall against his self. Shizuka let out a high pitched 'eep', which instantly worsened her situation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Suiren sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily, glancing at the clock. One thirty in the morning. Perhaps too early for Shizuka to be up, but she did get up at odd hours to do various tasks around the lab and small house they lived in upstairs. Suiren swiftly ruled out the possibility of doing homework at this hour because, ironically, she didn't have any. And if she'd had some she would have simply blown it off until last minute. It was too early to do anything at all, least of all anything that required brain function. All she wanted to do was sleep after a full fourteen hour day of nothing but drinking hot chocolate and staring at monitors and the cute guy with the dragon tattoo that Shizuka had made... She blushed and shook her head at the thought of the guy but decided to see if she could make his third eye open again.  
  
She forced herself out of bed, grabbed a robe to wear over her baggy outfit and walked into the silent hallway, heading downstairs to the laboratory to make herself a hot chocolate before checking on the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shizuka whimpered in pain. She'd known that this man wouldn't be normal, but fangs? It was too much. And the fact that she now felt like she was going to pass out from blood loss at any minute wasn't helping. She pushed against the man's chest, but it was feeble and he didn't even notice as he sank his fangs deeper into her blood stream, his eyes glazed with the wonderful taste and feel of blood running over his lips and tongue. He finally pulled out his fangs, holding the girl close to his body, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder as he licked the blood off her pale neck and his lips and fingers. Shizuka breathed in deeply resting her full weight on the man's shoulder. Ok, so he'd drunk her blood. At least he was polite afterwards.  
  
Then Shizuka's mind started to work again, and perhaps too fast than was good for her at that time. She shoved herself away from him and attempted standing, but her legs gave way and she collapsed again. The man watched her, his golden eyes filled with an obvious blood lust and the warmth of her skin beneath his lips. He licked his slightly pale lips and walked to the girl, who shivered in fear and tried to move away from him only to feel a strong arm wrap around her waist to support her. She was unsure, but allowed him to help her up, trembling in fear. She'd been in a situation not nearly as vampiric as this one before, and she'd almost been raped. She knew that this man probably didn't know about that sort of thing yet, but he was acting like a demon. Wild and uncontrollable by any mind or power except his own. He might just do it out of some unfamiliar urge and she was praying he wouldn't.  
  
"Why are you trembling? I'm the one lost here. You live here and hold power though you may fear me because I could easily slaughter you with another pierce of my fangs." he mused, running a hand through her hair absently. Shizuka shivered more at the point of his sentence and decided she might as well tell him. She opened her mouth to speak when she noticed the man was no longer paying attention, but had his attention fixed on the door.  
  
"Someone is out there..." he muttered, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He hadn't smelled anyone else here. He'd only been able to find one scent, and that had been this girls...  
  
"It must be my friend... Suiren ..." Shizuka whispered, feeling cold sweep through her body. She looked around the lab quickly. She always kept a blanket in here somewhere but Suiren had an absolutely horrible habit of moving things from their correct places. The man glanced down at the girl, due to the fact that he was at least a good foot taller. She was looking around and shivering like mad, leaning closer to him though she wasn't aware of it.  
  
"Look up." he demanded softly, just loud enough for Shizuka to hear. She actually didn't hear what he said, but she looked up when she replied.  
  
"What did you--" she asked, cut off by his lips sealing her own. Now she was more confused than anyone could ever have been confused in the history of the world. First he was holding a blade to her neck, then sunk his razor sharp fangs into her neck for a drink, and now he was kissing her, and quite deeply at that. She pulled away quickly, but his arm wrapped affectionately around her waist while the other went around her shoulders.  
  
(Outside)  
  
"Where is that damn key?!" Suiren questioned, searching through her pockets. Then she stopped. "Oh... Yes. It's upstairs..." she said, turning and bolting up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shizuka finally relaxed in the man's arms. He was much warmer than she was and she was eager for any warmth to help her at the moment. She just didn't want to be any closer to him right now than she already was. The man smiled and separated his lips from hers. The young girl had definitely been surprised when he'd first kissed her and her pulling away had been out of fear. He'd given her nothing to fear and several seconds later she was happily resting in his arms, no longer kissing him, but relaxed and no doubt feeling secure.  
  
He picked her up quickly and ran up a passage he'd found to secretly enter and exit this room earlier. The girl still seemed to registering the confused and secure thoughts she felt, but she needed to be warm now... Then he'd ask he where he was and why.  
  
To be continued  
  
Ok... I only got one review on the last chappie... **sob sob** Well, apparently that didn't discourage me! Until next chappie! And if you liked this, check out my other stories too! Please review!!!  
  
Kittengrl39: Thank you! You're the first reviewer for this story! ^^ 


	3. Red and Black

Chapter 3  
  
The Way Our Lives Never Should Have Been  
  
by lieiavalon2044  
  
I got more reviews! ^_______________________^ Thank YOU!!!! Thank you Kittengrl39 for reviewing again and thank you Windkit! Ok, well... I can't say why Youko's acting like a vampire... And Windkit, I am well aware that you have a story with a girl named Suiren in it. It's very interesting I ought to know because I read it. ^^ Thanks for your support you two! And because I got several more reviews after writing this very thankful thank- you paragraph, thank you to Shadow Jaganshi, Eclipse2010, and whoever reviewed under 'Howdy!'. Thanks for your support peoples!!! ^^  
  
Suiren balanced the steaming mug of hot chocolate as she opened the door to the lab. She blinked and stepped forward looking around the lab in amazement. The purple liquid coated the floor and was speckled with bright red spatters, which seemed restricted to a tiny area. Glass also lay in places, but most of the shards looked moved, out of place from where they should have fallen.  
  
'Hello...' a voice whispered in her head. She blinked and looked around, spinning a complete 360 degrees before she decided that the room was empty and she was going mental.  
  
"I'm going insane... I'm going insane... I'm going insane... Too long cooped up in this lab... Too many sterile things..." she muttered, looking around frantically before starting to dash back up to her non-sterile room.  
  
'I know you can hear me...' the voice said, sending chills down Suiren's spine. She stopped, turned around at the door and visually searched the lab. She gulped, and glanced toward the tank where the second boy floated. She walked closer to the tank and jumped when his third eye opened swiftly and began to glow sinisterly, entirely focused on her.  
  
'Good... It is you...' the voice said again.  
  
"You're talking to me?" she asked, now standing within five feet of the tank. (I'm going insane... I'm going insane...)  
  
The boy remained motionless, still suspended in the purple fluid.  
  
'You are the one that watches me aren't you? The one who has made sure I remain healthy in this ......... thing?' it questioned, seeming louder than when it first spoke.  
  
"Yes. I am the one that has watched you, making sure you stay alive and well... How are you talking to me?" Suiren asked, watching the boy's face, wishing he'd open his eyes and look at her.  
  
'Do you not see my jagan? My third eye I am using to send these messages to you... Suiren?' it said calmly. Suiren blinked but decided that she should clear her mind with a drink. It was what she'd gotten the hot chocolate for.  
  
Suiren sipped the hot chocolate, missing the moment when the boy opened his eyes. He blinked, allowing his eyes to adjust to the sting of liquid against them. So she was the one who had spent so much time watching over him and being near him. He'd felt her energy first a long time ago, before his jagan could function fully and had gotten used to her coming and going. Suiren opened her eyes and gasped, her own eyes widening at the sight of his eyes open.  
  
"Um... Uh..." she looked down at the floor. What was she supposed to say to him? It would be the first sentence he'd ever hear her say and it shouldn't be too respectful, but not too disrespectful either.  
  
While she was thinking, she'd stepped back and was now pacing back and forth. Through the purple liquid, which contained lots of glass and she was wearing slippers. Thankfully she was also wearing pants, not a dress. But in the downside, the shirt was much too loose for a girl of her build and got tangled up in her arms.  
  
"KYA~AAAAAAAAA!" she screeched loudly, slipping and falling hard on her butt. She got up slowly, nursing her backside and glanced up to see that he was staring at her with a sort of intrigue. Then he smiled. Then he did as well as he could manage to laugh, but the mask covering his mouth came off.  
  
Suiren watched as bubbles shot up and out from his mouth and he frantically grabbed for the mask again. She felt herself smiling... She felt it coming... It was coming and it wouldn't be stopped... No matter who could try... It would come...  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
She couldn't help her laughing; it just came out. She ended up falling over again, into the liquid which didn't hurt her at all, as the boy recovered his air with long slow breaths. He finally looked at her again and scowled, putting his hand against the glass. Where the crack was.  
  
To say it simply, the tank exploded with about the force of a small bomb, more than enough to send Suiren and the guy inside the tank flying in opposite directions. The guy was leaning against the wall now, entirely in shadows, and Suiren was against the other, unconscious and soaked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The mans fox ears flicked and his tail swished lazily. The girl had given him some proper robes and now she was resting, nestled between the covers.  
  
'Now that I think about it...' he thought absently, fingering the red silky edge of his robes. 'I'm actually getting cold up here.'  
  
He looked at the covers. They had to be warm, but he couldn't take them off the girl without her being cold. And he had a strange feeling that if he attempted to get under them at the same time that she was under them, there'd be consequences. But he was really cold.  
  
Shizuka stirred, still cold and her neck still ached, but at least she was warm.  
  
'What's that?' she wondered, feeling something... Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
The mans eyes instantly snapped open. He dodged the fist that slammed into the pillow he'd been resting his head on and looked at the girl. She was wearing the same clothes as earlier and now he could see an... He searched his mind. What were those things called? Undergarments? No... That was too loose... Ah yes! Underwear! They were nice blue ones too. And Shizuka must have noticed his stare, as her fist made contact with his stomach about three seconds into his staring.  
  
"You... You!!!" she managed, shaking in anger as she gave him the most horrible glare ever known to human kind. He was bending over, unable to see her face out of the pain in his gut. He slowly sat up, still rubbing his stomach.  
  
"Ow... Dammit that hurt kid!" he said, still wincing.  
  
"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU... Did you even know what you were looking at?" she asked.  
  
The man looked at her. He couldn't seem to remember anything. Except his name.  
  
"Er... I know they were underwear... And I should have known not to get under the covers with you... I had a feeling I shouldn't have, but I was cold... Uh... Why are you looking at me like that? Oh, what's your name? And do you want to know my name?" he asked hopefully, hoping that she wouldn't remember... The awkward moment after the spotting of the blue underwear.  
  
"You know your name?" she said, a little switch clicking in her head. So what if he knew her underwear were blue? Least she'd know his name so she could properly cuss him out later.  
  
"Yes, I know my name and it's Kurama. And what would your name be?" he said, still rubbing his abdomen which he knew would be beautiful shades of black and blue the next day.  
  
"My name is Shizuka. It's... sort of nice to meet you Kurama, as long as you say nothing about the blue underwear." Shizuka said smiling. Kurama let out a silent sigh of relief, then regained his cocky smirk.  
  
"I'm still cold you know." he remarked, smirking widely. He liked to make her angry. She was adorable when she got angry. And besides, the pain from the punch was already disappearing fast, and there was no way she could inflict much damage without any weapons...  
  
"Hey! What the HELL WAS THE PILLOW TO THE HEAD FOR?!?! AND WHY WAS IT SO DAMN HARD?!" he yelled, waving a hand in front of his face to shoo the feathers away. Shizuka smirked, lay down, rolled over, and fell asleep without a care in the world, ignoring the brick in her pillow. Except for the care about him not getting under the covers at the same time as her again. He pouted a minute trying to think of a suitable revenge, but unable to come up with anything good, he left to investigate the plants he's seen earlier.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (I know that was an ENTIRELY RANDOM SCENE!!! But I had to get some weirdness out... It was classified partly under Humor right? *wink* Oh, yes, it won't always be that sort of humor either... *sweatdrop* I'm not THAT strange...)  
  
The black haired guy looked at Suiren, now standing and fully clothed. He had no clue where the clothes has come from, but they were black and red, loose and altogether, comfortable. He also had a sword now, which hung at his waist. He knelt next to her, his loose black pants allowing him to move easily and still be comfortable. He lifted up her chin and watched to see how she'd react, though she didn't and simply remained there with him leaning over her. He swallowed, his mouth seeming insanely dry for his having just been in a tank of nothing but liquid and his self. He leaned in closer to her and brushed his lips over her neck gently.  
  
Suiren held her breath. She could feel his hand running through her hair and his lips softly caressing (that word make sense there? Ok, just checked... It makes very good sense there.) her neck. She almost cried out in anticipation, mostly nervous as if he was going to kiss her or not. Then she felt a small bit of moisture and immediately began to wonder if it was appropriate for him to kiss her already, though the strange wonder invading her system blotted it out. Then she felt two sharp, sharp points against her neck and panicked.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
First) No, he is not going to be all vampirey and do what Youko did.  
  
Second) Thank you fo rbeing so patient and only getting so little.  
  
Third) I got the idea for the last scene from a vampire book I'm reading. People who see me with that book at school (which came from our school library) have been staring at me. Like this! OO *next person* OO (Hey! maybe she's a VAMPIRE!!!) *next person* OO  
  
Fourth) I do not put subliminal messages in my stories. Believe me. I don't.  
  
I leave tHat to grAndmas, Puppies, Pickles, Yoyos and Harmful Atomic bombs beLow the Earth's surface. BeLieve me. I wOuldn't lie to you Wonderful, Weird, Extraordinary, Extra Nice EleVatEd above noRmal freakY peoples with out Brains, Or granDfather clocks stuck on mid-daY.  
  
^^ Have fun everybody. Thanks for reading! ^^ JA!!! ^^ 


End file.
